Taking Chances
by clmeinscher
Summary: Rachel is home from Collage and has a HUGE secret she is afraid to tell anyone.
1. Chapter 1

As Rachel turned around for the last time to say goodbye to the room that has been her home for the last four years a single tear rolled down her cheek. She shut the door and walked down stairs to meet up with Quinn so they could head home to Lima. Rachel climbed into the taxi for the two hour ride home. Rachel knew she needed to talk to someone about what is happing. She glanced over at Quinn who was listening to her Ipod looking out the window.

"Quinn..?"

Quinn paused her music and smiled up at her.

"Yea, Rach?"

"I need someone to talk to. You're the only person I know who would understand. Quinn…"

Rachel took a deep breath trying to keep her breathing normal.

"I am pregnant."

Quinn was speechless after everything that happened to Quinn when she got pregnant in high school with Beth. She didn't know weather to be happy or nervous about it.

"Rach its Finns right like for sure it's his..? When was the last time you have even seen him?"

Rachel was taken back by Quinn's question. Rachel started to think back to the night Finn had shown up at her dorm about a month ago. Finn told her no one knew he had come. Now it made more sense what Quinn had said.

"Yes the baby is his… He is the only guy I have slept with since freshman year. I think we all remember how that happened!"

She shook her head finishing the end of that sentence. Rachel was trying to fight back the tears.

"Look Rach I won't tell anyone…. But you need to tell Finn. The longer you keep it from him, the angrier he will react when it all comes out. Trust me.

She smiled and pulled Quinn into a hug.

"Thanks Q."

Rachel laid her head on the seat rest and closed her eyes drifting off to sleep. She barely opened her eyes when Sam picked her up and carried her inside. He carried her upstairs and put her into bed and covered her up then left the room. Sam headed towards the couch to wake Finn up to let him know Rachel was home. When all of a sudden Quinn yanked him into their room.

"Quinn! Babe what the hell?"

Quinn wrapped her arms around sam smirking up at him.

"Sammie let them sleep for just a few more hours then ill let you wake him up. Please?"

Sam leaned down to kiss her softly. He rubbed his hands across her back pulling her closer. He mumbled against her lips.

"Fine babe."

Quinn walked backwards pulling sam with her. Once her knees hit the bed she fell over laughing from the wind being knocked out of her…

"_I think I'll try_

_Defying gravity_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_I'm Defying Gravity.  
And you won't bring me down"_

Rachel was brought out of her sleep because of her phone. She moaned and started feeling for it. Once she found it she hit send and placed it on her ear.

"Rachel! Your home right? I can't wait to see you. I will be there at 7 in the morning. You have to tell me every thing. I can't WAIT to see you!"

"Kurt! Shut up. Please I just got home I think… You kind of woke me up."

"I'm sorry I should have guessed you'd been busy since you haven't seen my brother in months!"

"Ku… Finns home... Look I need to go Kurt. Ill see you in the morning."

Rachel opened her eyes and stumbled out of bed heading down stairs. She headed into the kitchen opening up the fridge she squeezed her eyes closed from the bright light. She felt around for water then closed the door letting herself open her eyes again. She kept yawning and really didn't feel like going back up stairs. She walked over to the couch to lie down but someone was already there she jumped up and squealed. The body moved a little and groaned.

"Rachel?"


	2. Chapter 2

Finn pulled Rachel down on top of him but turned so she was between the back of the couch and him. Rachel took a deep breath filling her senses with his smell. She looked up tracing his jaw line with her fingers she reached up and pressed her lips to his softly. Rachel pulled away to look at his face she could hear him snoring softly. She started to giggle.

"Finny wake up. Please?"

She kissed him again trying to wake him up but he wouldn't move. Rachel pulled away and pressed her lips together. She poked him in the side but that did nothing so she reaches under his shirt and started to rub his chest. Rachel slowly licked right under his ear and sucked on it. She felt Finn begin to respond so she started to rub against him. Finn started to wake up feeling Rach against him. He started to grind against her moving closer to her.

Rachel giggled thinking about how many times she has done this before to get him to wake up. She sighs knowing he's not going to wake up fully. Rachel reached down and grabbed his dick hard. Finns eyes flew open Rachel smiled and kissed him with force behind it.

"Good morning sunshine."

Finn looked up at her surprised it took him a minute to realize he wasn't dreaming. He reached up to touch her face, arms, back, and anywhere else he could reach. He smiled and leaned forward and kissed her softly and severly minutes he pulled his lips away hugging her tighter to him.

"Baby how long have you been here?"

Rachel stole a kiss and smiled.

"I woke up came to get water and then I found you."

Finn hugged her against him tight.

"I missed you beautiful, so much!"

He got up off the couch and picked her up. He carried her upstairs laying her down. He went to their dresser and pulled out one of his T-Shirts for her. He handed her the shirt then pulled off his T-Shirt and pants keeping on his boxers. Rachel just sat their and watched finn not wanting to change in front of him because of the already noticeable baby bump.

"Baby will you turn off the lamp so I can change?"

Finn frowned in confusion but did as he was asked. After Rachel changed Finn climbed into bed and pulled her against him. She smiled and kissed his forehead and whispered.

I love you finn Hudson."

Finn kissed her playfully running his tongue over her lower lip trying to gain access into her mouth. She let him in wrapping her arms around him. Finn grabbed her by the hips pulling her closer. She could feel how hard Finns erection was rubbing against her thigh. She started to rub against him when finn started trying to pull off her shirt Rachel pulled away.

"Finn can we not do this? Please!"

Finn Sighed and turned on his other side.

"Yea that's cool Rachel."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugger her body to his as tears silently fell down her cheeks Rachel ended up crying herself to sleep that night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own glee.**_

_**Review and let me know what you think. **_

When Rachel woke up the next morning she rolled over searching for Finn but he wasn't there. She climbed out of bed and went to get into the shower. She stood there with her face tilted up letting the hot water wash over her. After 20 minutes the water started to turn cold so she hurried and washed her hair and body. She grabbed a towel stepping out of the shower. While drying off she looked into the mirror staring at the baby bump. Going into the bed room she pulled on an old McKinley football shirt and a pair of Finns shorts. After she finished her hair Rachel headed down stairs a smile spread across her face when she saw Finn sitting on the couch watching a football game.

Rachel walked over to him sitting in his lap she put her head on his shoulder making sure he could still see the TV. She wrapped her arms around his neck. After five minutes Rachel kissed him softly he kissed her back quickly then pulled away to continue to watch the game.

She was starting to wonder if he even wanted her anymore. She got up to head back upstairs to their room. When she got to the bottom of the stairs she looked back over at him and he hadn't moved. With a sigh she headed up the stairs and slammed the door shut not even trying to. She lay in the bed trying not to cry but she could hold back the tears. She ended up falling asleep her eyes red and puffy.

Finn followed her upstairs when he heard the door slam shut. He listened closely at the door. He could hear her crying instead of walking right in he waited. He knew she had way to much pride she hated people seeing her cry. When he knew she was asleep he quietly walked into the room. He just stood at the side of the bed watching her sleep with love and compassion in his eyes. Every time Finn had talked to her the last two weeks he could tell something was wrong. She would get upset or mad about everything.

After a while Finn climbed into bed with her. He wrapped his arm around her back laying a kiss on her forehead then both cheeks. He closed his eyes. He knew she was the one she always would be. He was just glad to have her home finally after four years. He knew they had a lot to talk about. She would be going back to New York to start auditioning for Broadway. He just didn't want it to be so soon. He tightened his grip on her.

"I love you Rach always will."

He kissed her then just held her thinking.

_Rachel walked into the house to see a pissed off Finn standing there. He walked right up to her starting to yell. "HOW COULD YOU! WHY WOULD YOU KEEP SOMETHING LIKE THIS FROM ME! I though you loved me Rachel…" Tears welded in her eyes. "Finn what are you talking about?" He lifted her shirt up and just looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "Finn I can explain I di…" He cut her off. "No this is one mistake I can't over look! I'm done. I'm tired of you not telling me stuff. I'm done Rachel Berry!" With that said Finn grabbed his duffle bag and walked out of the house not looking back._

Rachel sat up immediately touching her stomach she started crying her whole body shaking. She looked over and saw Finn was asleep next to her realizing it was just a dream. She laid back against him wrapping her arms around him afraid that if she let go he would leave her and his baby. She laid there taking in his face the way his nose flared, the freckles around his nose. He always looked so peaceful like a sleeping baby. Watching him sleep made her think about their baby.

She knew she needed to tell him about her being pregnant soon Because Quinn was right if she waited to long he would be mad for her keeping it from him. She decided she would tell him tonight.

"Finn?"

The word came out so soft. She placed a soft kiss on his lips. She gently shook him awake. When his eyelids fluttered open she held him tighter wanting to stay like this forever. She buried her face into his chest as he woke stretched out his legs holding Rachel to him. He kissed her softly.

"Mmmaby." The word came out as a yawn. "Hmm?"

Rachel looked into his eyes. He pressed his lips to her forehead then to her lips. Smiling she pulled away a little.

"Can we go out tonight since it's my first night back?"

Breathing out the question Finn smiled at her.

"We can do anything you want babe."

She stole a peck on the lips and climbed out of the bed and walked in to the bathroom locking the door. Because knowing him he would try to join her. She pulled off Finns shirt turning sideways looking at her stomach she rubbed her hands over it. A smile crept across her face she climbed into the shower taking her time. The water started to get a tad cold so she shut it off and got out. She began to blow dry her hair afterwards she straightened it then applied her make up. Making sure the towel was wrapped around her she walked into the bedroom and saw that Finn hadn't moved. He looked up at her smirking. She giggled and walked over to the dresser with her back towards him she dropped the towel. She dug threw her bras and panties finding Finns favorite pair she put them on then stepped in to the closet. She looked around for a while then decided on a short sun dress. Turning around she realized Finn was standing right behind her. It scared her and she hit him.

"Oh my Finn I'm so sorry I didn't mean too."

Finn smiled softly.

"Why are you so jumpy love?"

"Well you would be to if someone did that to you!"

Leaning in for a kiss Rachel stopped him.

"Go get ready its already 6:30! You can kiss me later I promise."

She winked at him as he sulked away she smacked his butt.

"BABE! Hey!"

She sat on her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

_Not updating after this till I have more reviews._

_I wanna know what yall think._

_And what yall want to happen._

She sat on her bed when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Quinn opened the door poking her head in she smiled see it was just Rachel.

"Hey Rach, Sam and I are going out tonight." Quinn looked around for finn.

"Alright, you too have fun." Rachel smiled up at her.

"Hey have you told him yet?"

Rachel sighed shaking her head. "No but I am going to tell him tonight."

Quinn smiled and left at the same time Finn stumbled walked out of the bathroom. Rachel smirked at his appearance. He always cleaned up nice not too mention he was always sexy as hell.

"Who was that Rach?" He smiled down at her rubbing a towel on his hair.

"Quinn, Sam and she are going out tonight."

Finn nodded walking over to her as he held out his hand to her. Rachel intertwined their fingers Finn brought her hand up to his mouth to press a kiss to the back of it. He smiled then walked out side keeping her close to him. He locked up the house then continued to his truck. As he reached Rachel's side he opened the door for her and helped her climb in after shutting the door he hurried to his side got in and started the truck. He noticed Rachel had moved to the middle seat right next to his. He smiled backing out of the driveway

Rachel threaded her fingers through his and laid her head down on his shoulder. Finn loved how she was so small compared to him. The way his hand basically eats hers. He chuckled thinking about it really how his hand could eat hers. That's just preposterous to even think about. Finn was brought back to the present when Rachel started to rub his thigh with her free hand.

"Finny, what are you thinking about?" She looked up at him through her long lashes. Finn couldn't think with her hand right there so he blurted out. "Eating you."

Rachel started laughing covering her mouth. Finn regretted saying it the minute it left his lips. "Rach.. I don't wanna eat you. That's gross." Rachel eyebrow went up holding back more laughter. "NO! Wait I mean I do wanna eat you a lot." Rachel reached up pressing her lips to his to get him to stop talking. She pulled away with a smirk plastered to her face.

"Finn, baby just stop please!" She giggled letting her hand slide down his chest onto his thigh rubbing right above his knee. Finn sighed shaking his head. "Rach I just meant I was thinking about how small you are." She glanced at him. "How small I am? Really Finn?" Rachel glanced down at her boobs for a second and looked out the window sitting back up dropping his hand.

"Rach, what di..." she shot daggers at him stopping him in mid sentence. "Don't Finn!" Rachel moved to the other side of the truck looking out the window as a tear slid down her cheek. Finn tried to grab her hand but she jerked away from him. Finn huffed gripping the steering wheel tight his knuckles turning white.

Rachel was pissed he knows she's insecure about her boobs, but yet it's like he never listens to anything she says. She laid her head against the window watching them pull into breadsticks. Once Finn parks the truck Rachel jumps out she shut the door not meaning to slam it. She took a deep breath trying to relax and stop the tears. She daps her eyes and walks around the back of the truck waiting on Finn.

Finn didn't know what the hell was going on. All he know was Rachel was pissed cause he said she was small but she knew he loved that she was small. He could pick her up easy or carry her around with no problem. He just doesn't understand why its making her so mad now. He climbed out of the truck walking over to Rachel.

"Am I allowed to hold your hand?" Rachel looked at him rolling her eyes she held out her hand. Finn laced his fingers threw hers heading inside. They walked up to the podium waiting to be seated. A woman in her early twenties walked up smiling at Finn. "Is two all?" Finn smiled at her being nice even throw he is kind of mad about Rachel. "Yes ma'am." She smiled and lead them to a booth Finn sat down moving so Rachel could sit next to him, but she sat across from him. He knew he was screwed now.

"I'm Miah, What can I get you to drink sir?" She asked in a flirty tone. Rachel wanted to slap her for messing with her boyfriend and her baby's daddy. Finn smiled back a little too much for Rachel likes. "A beer for me." He looked over at Rachel. "Rachel do you want wine?" She shook her head. "No! I want water be quick please." Miah rolled her eyes at Rachel, but when she turned to leave she winked at Finn. He smiled then turned to Rachel.

"Rachel what is wrong with you!" Finn shook his head. "Your being crazy worse than normal I don't know what the hell I did, but you need to STOP! I haven't seen you in a month I hope like hell this isn't going to be how you act every time you come home." Rachel just looked at him disbelief pour out of her whole body. Rachel straightened up squaring her shoulders. "I can't believe you Finn Hudson! If you do not want me to act crazy then you need to stop making me this way this is your ENTIRE fault!" Rachel decided to leave it there seeing the slut walking toward them with their drinks. Miah walked up setting down Rachel's drink with more force then necessary but gently set down Finns. Rachel could tell Miah was flirting with him like Rachel wasn't even there. "What can I get you to eat?" she wasn't even blinking while staring at him. "I want the veggie burger." Rachel snapped. "Ill just have the steak." Finn replied. And with that Miah walked off.

"Rach look I do.." Rachel cut him off. "No Finn stop I don't wanna talk we will eat then I want to go home." Finn nodded knowing not to say anything else. They sat there in silence. Rachel texted Kurt. "Hey K. Is there anyway you would pick me up from Breadsticks and bring me home?" Rachel sat back staring at her phone less then a minute went by when it lit up. "Rachel Berry? I'm sorry I don't know a Rachel in Lima the only Rachel I know lives in New York!" Rachel rolled her eyes replying. "Kurt pleassseee! I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was coming home this soon. I promise you get me all day tomorrow." Rachel looked up as Miah was setting the food down on the table then she walked away. They ate in silence once finished Finn asked for the check.

When Miah set it down face up which Rachel though was weird. When Finn lifted it she noticed a number on the back. She grabbed the bill from Finn. She turned it over writing SLUT with a arrow pointing down at the number. She threw it back at Finn then stood up looking at him. "Im done! And if I was you DON'T call me tonight!" With that Rachel left.

She walked down the street a little waiting for Kurt. When Finn realized what had happened he got up to follow her. Running out side he saw her getting into a black sports car he had never seen before. "RACHEL!" The car sped off into the blackness. Finn was pissed he walked over to his truck kicking the tire. He got in and drove home to wait for Rachel. Bring the Jack Daniels with him he sat on the couch and drank.

Rachel got in Kurt's car flashing him a smile. "I don't see why you need me to get you Barbra but more important I do not know where yalls house is so your gonna hav.." "NO im going to my dads Kurt. Kurt nodded heading to the berry's house. "So what time do you want me to come get you in the morning?" he asked She smiled at him. "How about eleven?" Kurt nodded yes then pulled in the berry's drive way. "Bye rach!" Rachel smiled walking up to the door. Relizing she wasn't going to be with Finn tonight tears welded in her eyes as she knocked on the front door to her old house.

Rachel rang the door bell over and over. "I am coming." She heard her daddy (Leroy) yell from in side. Rachel looked down crying as the door opened. "Leroy who is it at this time?" Leroy looked at his only daughter standing in front of him in tears. "Hirmen its Rachel!" Rachel looked at her daddy her body shaking with sobs. Her daddy pulled her into a hug bringing her inside. "Pumpkin? Tell daddy what is wrong?" Her dad walked over and started rubbing her back. "Daddy, Dad Im pregnant…"


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel rang the door bell over and over. "I am coming." She heard her daddy (Leroy) yell from in side. Rachel looked down crying as the door opened. "Leroy who is it at this time?" Leroy looked at his only daughter standing in front of him in tears. "Hirmen its Rachel!" Rachel looked at her daddy her body shaking with sobs. Her daddy pulled her into a hug bringing her inside. "Pumpkin? Tell daddy what is wrong?" Her dad walked over and started rubbing her back. "Daddy, Dad Im pregnant…"

Hirmen stepped back shaking his head. "Sweetie…" Rachel began to cry harder. Leroy rubbed her back more. "Pumpkin who's the father? We might not be happy about this but the father needs to be responsible for his actions." Rachel sniffled. "Daddy he doesn't know.. Im scared to tell him. I don't want him to be mad at me." Hirmen pulled his husband and daughter to the couch making her sit down. Her two dads sat on the coffee table across from her. Leroy took a deep breath letting it out slowly. He began to realize who the father probley was. "Pumpkin have you talked to Finn about this? I know he loves you very much." Rachel covered her face shaking her head back and forth. She was trying to get her breathing back to normal. "Daddy I can't talk to him. I just can't! What if he LEAVES ME!" Rachel started bawling she got up and run upstairs to her old bedroom slamming the door shut falling on to the bed.

Nothing had changed much in her room. Finn was everywhere in here His pictures on everything, his old shirts, and football jerseys. Rachel laid there crying her self to sleep. While Rachel was upstairs her dads looked at each other. "Hirman I don't know what to do about this. Finn needs to know that our baby is having his baby. And you KNOW if Rachel is this scared to tell him that shes pregnant She will end up leaving him just so she doesn't get hurt." Leroy shook his head while hirmen wrapped his arm around his husband. "Leroy call Finn And ask him to come over."

Finn was sitting on his couch drunk off his ass. Every time he lifted his head off the couch he fell back down getting dizzy. Finn laid there not knowing for how long. After a while he heard his phone buzzing he picked it up not even looking at the ID. "Rach, Baby ple." Leroy cut him off Hearing Finn slurring. "Finn this is Leroy. I was calling to see if you would happen to be able to come over?" Finn felt the jack coming back up he ran to the bathroom to throw up. Finn got up to rinse his mouth out turning back to Leroy on the phone. "Um... Daddy? Can I call you that rachie does?" Leroy sighed. "That's fine Finn. I can tell you are not in the state to drive I will be over in 20 minutes. Please shower!" With that Leroy hung up.

Finn got into the shower cleaning himself and washing his hair. He hurried to get out then changed into his cloths. He went to sit outside waiting on Leroy. Finn considered Leroy and hirman His dads too. When Rachel was in New York at collage Finn went over to their house every weekend to watch sports with Hirman then dinners with both of them. Since Finn grew up without a father The Berry's took him under their wing. Finn noticed a car pull onto his street so he stood up walking sluggishly to the drive way. As Finn got into Leroy's car he buckled up sighing.

"Finn are you alright son?" Finn looked over at Leroy shaking his head no. "Jack isn't treating me so well tonight..." Leroy pulled out of the drive way driving towards his house. "Finn do you know what's wrong with Rachel?" Finn sighed looking over at his "daddy" starting to get anger all over again. "No sir, Rach keeps getting mad at me over everything! Iv tried so hard to do everything to make her happy. Every time I try to touch her she acts like im gonna rape her…" Finn trailed off realizing that he shouldn't have said that. "Leroy smiled at him. "That Doesn't sound like Rachel. You know she loves you finn that is why you are coming to our house to talk with her." Finn sucked in a breath. "WAIT! Shes at your house? I don't think she wants to see me Leroy. She told me not to try to talk to her. She's really mad at me and I don't even know what I did to her."

Leroy pulled into the garage turning off the car he turned toward finn. "Well she is in her room just go lay with her till she wakes up. Make her talk to you because we both know she can talk. You just need to get her to start." Finn nodded getting out. "Daddy… can I talk to you and Dad first? I have a question. Leroy smiled leading finn inside. "Hirman im home can you come here?" Leroy yelled. Hirman walked into the living room smiled seeing Finn. "Hello son." Finn hugged Rachel's dad.

Finn took a deep breath. "I wanna marry Rachel. She is everything iv ever wanted. I was gonna ask her sooner but I wanted her to be home incase she says no she wouldn't have to still live with me she could come home here. Her dads smiled hirman was the first to speak nodding. "Finn you are already a son to us. We would love to make it official. But you need to speak to our daughter first before anything happens. Finn smiled hugging both of them smiling. "Can I go up to her now?" they nodded yes.

Finn walked up the steps pulling his shirt off then taking off his pants he walked into her old bedroom. He saw her laying there puffy eyes asleep. Finn walked over to her bed and laid down next to her. He wrapped her up in his arms holding her close. He breathed in her scent after all this time she still smelled like barriers. She moved into his chest staying asleep. He closed his eyes falling asleep.

_**Keep reviewing and let me know what you think.**_

_**Also tell me if you want something to happen. **_

_**I love feedback! (: **_

_**Have a glee-full day**_


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel stayed asleep sinking more into Finn. Finn felt Rachel moving making him wake up he noticed it was still dark out side. He looked down at Rachel tighten his arms around her he pressed his lips to her forehead. He laid there watching her sleep.

_Rachel was doing her morning run which is 10 miles. When she got home she went upstairs to take a shower. After getting through she walked down stairs tripping on the forth one. She tumbled down the stairs landing on the floor. An ear piercing scream escaped her throat but no one was home to help her. She laid there not able to move at all even though she tried. 2 hours later there was a knock on the door Rachel yelled tears streaming down her face. "HELP!" When the door flew open Finn saw Rachel laying there crying in pain. "BABY! What happened?" He ran over to her he noticed that she was bleeding bad. He picked her up carrying her to his car he set her in the seat then ran to his side He sped to the hospital. He sent Leroy a text. "Daddy found Rach at bottom of stairs bleeding. HOSPITAL NOW!" Finn pulled up grabbing Rachel he carried her in. "I need help my girlfriend fell down the stairs and is bleeding!" Finn yelled at the doctors that were standing there. They brought a bed over Finn laid her down. Rachel has passed out by now she laid there barely breathing. Finn tried to follow them but they told him to stay. He growled walking out side he went to park his car when came back he paced the waiting room. His head shot up when he heard the doors open Leroy and Hirman walked in Finn ran to them crying. Leroy hugged Finn and rubbed his back. "Where is she son?" Finn took a deep breath. "They took her in the ER but they won't tell me ANYTHING!" Finn was pissed so he kicked the chair sitting on the floor he hid his face in his hands. Leroy nodded at hirman and her dad left going to find a nurse. After an hour and a half a doctor walked out. "Leroy and Hirman Berry? The 3 men stood up walking over to the doctor. "That's us." Leroy answered. "Hi I am doctor Somerhalder. I have been taking care of Rachel. She is in recovery and she is doing well. I also have bad news the baby did not make it when she fell." Leroy nodded. "Thank you sir." The doctor left and Finn just stared at the two men. "Baby?" He couldn't move or breathe his face turning red. He was pretty sure the two men could hear his heart breaking. "Finn don't be upset about this she was trying to tell you. She was very scared about it." Finn shook his head no. "Tell her I am sorry but I just… I can't…" Finn left the hospital and went home locking all the doors then went upstairs locking his bedroom door. He texted Rachel "I can not do this anymore. I love you but I need to go." Finn went to his closet pulling out a gun. He put it up to his temple pulling the trigger Finn fell to the floor._

Rachel was tossing and turning in Finns arms. Finn tried to wake her up when she started screaming so loud Finn was sure he would need a hearing aid. "Rachel wake up baby please!" Finn yelled at her shaking her body. Rachel's eyes shot open she was breathing very fast sweat covered her body. Finn brushed her hair out of her face kissing her forehead. "Rach are you okay? It was just a bad dream! Im here okay." Finn hugged her to him. Rachel started to cry and whispered. "You killed your self cause I lost my baby." Finn pulled back looking at her but Rachel wasn't having it she clung back to him. "Don't do it finn please don't kill yourself!" Rachel cried into his chest. "Rach, baby im not going anywhere im right here I promise. I won't leave your side." Rachel still crying into his chest nodded. "Rach go take a shower okay? It will make you feel better I promise my love." She kissed him then got up going into her bathroom locking the door she took a quick shower slipping on one of Finns old shirts. She walked out her hair wet with curl in it. "Finn we need to talk." Finn looked over at her. She was dressed in his T-shirt with nothing else. He sat up thinking of what she just said. His heart stopped in his chest he sat on the edge of the bed facing her. Rachel took a step closer to him. "Finn I love you with all my heart. You are the most amazing man I have ever met. You mean everything to me I can't see my life with out you." The smile that came across Finns face made Rachel's heart stop beating. "I need to tell you something but I don't know how so may I show you? Finn looked at her confused a little. "Rach you don't have to ask me."

Rach climbed onto the bed in the middle looking at Finn. She pointed to him then motioned him to come to her. Finn crawled over to her he sat in front of her. Rachel put her hands on his face pulling him closer giving him a long deep kiss lying back pulling him on top of her. The only reason Finn pulled away from her was to catch his breath. Rachel pushed him down on the bed climbing on top of him. She kissed him softly rubbing her hands on his chest and arms. Finn moved his hands from her knees moving up her thighs to her hips pulling her close. Rachel started to rock on Finn tugging on his lower lip.

Finn rubbed her thighs making Rachel shiver. "You like that baby? What else do you like?" Finn sat up while Rachel was still grinding he kissed her placing kiss down to her neck sucking on a certain spot a moan escaped her lips finn smirked against her neck continuing to kiss her neck. "Take my shirt off baby." Rachel moaned into Finns ear. Finn kissed Rachel deep only breaking it to pull his shirt over her head. Finn went back to kissing her. After a 20 minute make out session Finn laid Rachel down not taking his eyes away from her. He kissed her slowly moving down her body. When he placed a kiss against her stomach he felt it move. He pulled back looking at the baby bump that was his girlfriends stomach. Finn was frozen not knowing how to breath, think, or talk.

_**I love cliffhangers. Just saying.**_

_**Let me know what yall think.**_

_**Reviews. **_

_**Have an amazing Glee day. **_

_**Glee comes on tonight(:**_


	7. Chapter 7

Finn rubbed her thighs making Rachel shiver. "You like that baby? What else do you like?" Finn sat up while Rachel was still grinding he kissed her placing kiss down to her neck sucking on a certain spot a moan escaped her lips Finn smirked against her neck continuing to kiss her neck. "Take my shirt off baby." Rachel moaned into Finns ear. Finn kissed Rachel deep only breaking it to pull his shirt over her head. Finn went back to kissing her. After a 20 minute make out session Finn laid Rachel down not taking his eyes away from her. He kissed her slowly moving down her body. When he placed a kiss against her stomach he felt it move. He pulled back looking at the baby bump that was his girlfriends stomach. Finn was frozen not knowing how to breath, think, or talk.

Finn was finally able to breathe again. He looked up at Rachel. "Is that mine?" Finn took a deep breath moving up over Rachel so his face was closer to hers. Rachel bit her lip nodding yes. Finn leaned down kissing her deep sliding his tongue along her lower lip to gain entrance. Rachel accepted him kissing him back with so much love. Rachel pulled back a little. "Baby are you mad at me?" finn chuckled. "Babe I would never be mad at you you wanna know why? Because that is our baby in their it has you and me in it. I love you so much Rachel Barbra Berry!" He kissed her again smiling against her lips when she tried to reply back to him. Finn pulled up the sheet around them. He slid into her a moan leaving her lips he pulled out slowly then slamming back in her.

"Hey gu.. OH MY GOD!" Leroy covered his eyes as finn jumped off Rachel pulling the covers over them. "Daddy im so sorry!" Leroy nodded. "Get dressed and come down stairs. NOW!" Leroy left so Finn got up and pulled on his boxers and T-shirt. He got Rachel his red jersey and also a pair of loose boxers. "Here baby put these on." Rachel took them from him blushing she pulled on her bra then put the rest on. Rachel looked over to see Finn staring at her stomach. "Finn its rude to stare. You know that!" Finn looked at Rachel a smile creeping onto his face. "But baby" He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her waist. "So fucking sexy as hell. How can you blame me for staring? I bet you stare at yourself all the time in the mirror." He leaned down and kissed her. Rachel returned it then pulled away. "Finny daddy wanted us down stairs we need to go."

Finn pouts but took Rachel's hand heading down stairs. Once they turned the corner both of her dads where standing there arms crossed over their chests. Finn stopped in his tracks. "Daddy Dad?" Rachel tried to hide behind Finn from her dads. "Rachel do not think about hiding your part of this." Rachel stepped from behind Finn nervously. "Daddy im sorry I should have had the door locked." Hirman snorted. "LOCKED! No it shouldn't have been going one. Have you not learned what having sex will do to you?" Finn spoke up. "Dad we are 22 & 23 We are grown ups now we can have sex. Were not kids anymore." Hirman squared his chest. "This is my house you are under my roof. My daughter is already pregnant and you're still going at it like rabbits." Rachel's mouth dropped open. "Dad that's not fair. But don't be rude to Finn please." Leroy stopped his husband before he spoke again. "Pumpkin what your dad is trying to say is that you are our little girl. You are growing up so fast. We aren't ready for this." Rachel smiled hugging her daddy. "Thank you daddy I love you."

Finn looked at Rachel. "Sweetie can we go home?" Rachel turned to him smiling. "Yea finny." She turned to her dads. "Can one of you please bring us home?" Leroy smiled. "Rach yall just take my car ill get your dad to bring me to pick it up in the morning" "Thank you daddy." Rachel hugged both of her dads. "Ill call yall tomorrow." With that her and Finn left to head home.

Finn loved driving Leroy's car it was faster than his truck. But having Rachel and his baby in the car too he was driving extra careful staying at least 10 mph under the speed limit. Rachel looked over at Finn she held her hand out waiting for him to take it but he didn't. She Sniffled hating how emotional she always was. "Baby.." Finn looked over at her smiling. "Yea sweetie?" He glanced back over at her a couple times waiting for her to answer. "Will you hold my hand?" Finn chuckled laying his hand open on her thigh for Rachel to lace her fingers through his. "Baby girl you never gotta ask me. I love holding your hand. There always so soft." Finn squeezed her hand smiling. "Finn I love you so much." Finn continued toward their house seeing as it was a good 20 minutes from Rachel's dads house. "Babe can I pull over?" Finn smirked looking over at Rachel. Rachel looked over at him confused. "Why do you need to pull over. Finny we are in the middle of no where are you tired if you are I will drive." Finn started shaking his head pulling off to the side of the road. "Baby I am serious! We are surrounded by woods. We cant st…" Finn leaned over kissing her to get her to stop her rant.

He slid his hand out of hers rubbing her thigh deepening the kiss he ran his tongue across her lower lip he bit it a little. A soft moan left Rachel's lips muffled by Finns lips. He pulled away a little smirking. "Stop talking my love." He kissed her again smiling Rachel slid her tongue into Finns mouth trying to take control. Finn smiled Rubbing the inside of her thigh. She moaned louder as Finn moved his lips down to her neck sucking on the spot right under her left ear. "Oh god baby!" Finn whispered in her ear in his husky voice. "Are you close baby?" He rubbed her thigh giving it a squeeze. Rachel nodded yes. Finn smiled pulling away. "Your right we shouldn't stop here there is only woods around us." Finn pulled back onto the road trying not to smile knowing Rachel is looking at him like he lost his mind.

Finn pulled into the drive way when he turned the car off Rachel got out walking straight into the house not talking to him. Finn smiled and followed her inside. "Rach?" He followed her into their room when he walked in she was pulling off the shirt she had on the boxers were all ready gone. She pulled off her bra crawling to the bed. Finn smirked shutting and locking their bedroom door. He walked to his side of the bed pulling off his cloths climbing in behind her. He pulled her against him the smooth skin of her back against his chest. He smiled pressing a kiss to her neck. "Baby how long you gonna be mad at me this time? Cause little Finn wants to play." He kissed her neck down to her shoulder then across her back. Rachel sucked in a breath.

"Little Finn is gonna be lonely tonight! He will also be permently removed from big Finn if little Finn doesn't stop poking me in the back!" Finn laughed. "but babe the only way that he is gonna stop poking you is if I move away from you." He kissed her neck again. "That's totally NOT gonna happen." Rachel let out a sigh. "Fine you can cuddle with me but that's it. I mean it baby cuddle only!" Finn smiled holding her closer to him.

Finn was breathing in Rachel's ear but didn't have the heart to tell him to move away. She knew he had fallin asleep since his breathing had hollowed out. Rachel fell asleep shortly after that. Rachel's phone started to ring the next morning at 11:30 the next morning. Finn groaned rolling over searching for the phone. Rachel didn't even budge he sighed when he couldn't find it. Then he noticed his shirt was lighting up so he rolled to the end of the bed grabbing the phone he hit send putting it up to his ear. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" Finn groaned. "Hello to you too son." Leroy said into the phone making Finn wake up more. "Sorry daddy I didn't look at the ID its so early." Leroy chuckled. "Finn it is almost noon. I was just calling to let you know that Kurt came by here to pick up Rachel as you know she is not here. So I am giving you a head warning that he is on his way." Finn groaned. "Daddy you told him where we lived? Oh well the front door isn't lock so he will just come in. I guess I can lay here naked so he will learn not to just walk in." Finn smirked. "Finn I have no words to say to that. Is Rachel up? Well I guess not if you answered her phone. Just have her call me."

Finn hung up after saying goodbye. He rolled over pulling Rachel back to him tugging the covers down. Since Rachel was facing him he pulled her closer putting the sheet right above their waist. He closed his eyes when he heard the front door open. "BARBRA! Where are you?" Finn could tell Kurt was coming closer. Soon enough their door opened. Kurt noticed that both Finn and Rachel were both naked not to mention that Finn was groping Rachel's ass. "Oh my gaga!"

_**Reviews.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Finn hung up after saying goodbye. He rolled over pulling Rachel back to him tugging the covers down. Since Rachel was facing him he pulled her closer putting the sheet right above their waist. He closed his eyes when he heard the front door open. "BARBRA! Where are you?" Finn could tell Kurt was coming closer. Soon enough their door opened. Kurt noticed that both Finn and Rachel were both naked not to mention that Finn was groping Rachel's ass. "Oh my gaga!"

Finn smirked trying to hide his face when he felt Rachel wake up. "Kurt?" Rachel looked over at the door pulling up the sheet. Finn decided he should pretend to wake up now. "Dude fuckin knock!" Rachel hit Finn's chest. "Baby that's your brother be nice!" Finn winced for Rachel being so tiny she hit the hardest out of anyone he knew. He groaned rolling on to his side to grab his boxers off the floor. He slipped them on under the covers sitting up. "Kurt I cant go shopping today. I forgot Finn and I had some things we had to do today." Kurt nodded turning to leave. "Just call me Barbra."

After they heard the door shut Finn leaned over to kiss Rachel. She returned the kiss smiling then she pulled away. "Good morning finny." "And good morning to you baby mama." Rachel groaned sitting up. "Finny I don't ever want you to call me that again! Do you understand?" She looked over at him pouting. Finn kissed her lips whispering. "I'm sorry baby. I was just messing with you, but you told Kurt we had stuff to do today? And what plans did we make?" Finn kissed her again starting to rub her thigh again. Rachel pulled away shaking her head. "Not that for sure!" Finn pulled away confused. "Do you not like little Finn anymore?" he said as he pulled his dick out. Rachel giggled covering her eyes. "Finnnnyyyy!" Finn grabbed her hand putting it on his dick. "Rach I know you call him little Finn but you know by heart he isn't little. Rachel gave it a little squeeze not able to help it. She looked up at Finn giving him a kiss then pulling her hand away.

"I need a shower." She got out of bed walking to the bathroom but she turned to look at Finn when she got to the door. "Well are you coming?" Rachel not having to say anything else Finn jumped up running over to Rachel dragging her to the shower making her laugh.

_**3 Weeks later**_

Rachel sat in the doctors office waiting to be called back. While sitting there she realized Finn probley forgot they had this appointment today. "Rachel Berry?" she looked up seeing the nurse calling her back she stood up walking over to her. "That's me." The nurse smiled telling her to follow her as soon as the door shut Finn ran into the office looking for Rachel. He didn't see her so he walked to the front desk. "Umm excuse me my girlfriend is here and I was running a little late is there anyway you could take me to her room. She's Rachel Berry." The lasy nodded and led Finn back to rachels room. She told him just to go in.

Finn opened the door popping his head in the make sure it was her. "Baby im sorry im late I got held up at work please don't be mad at me." He said as he walked over to her. He leaned down to give her a kiss. "Its fine finny you're here now." Rachel smiled taking his hand. As Finn sat down a doctor walked in smiling. "Hello im Dr. Morrison." Rachel and Finn both said hi. You could tell the nerves were taking over Rachel. The appointment went by quick. They found out they were having a boy. Finn decided they should go to lunch afterwards so they left in their cars going to meet at breadsticks.

When Rachel got there she spotted Finn walking over to him she sat down next to him. Finn wrapped his arm around her. "Baby I cant believe we are having a boy! He's gonna play football, Basketball, Hockey, Baseball! Maybe Mr. Shue will still be there he could be in glee club!" Rachel shook her head. "Finny he doesn't even have knee caps yet! You need to wait about 4 or 5 years before you try to turn him into superman!" Finn smiled kissing Rachel. "Rach I love you so much and I love baby Emmitt." Rachel looked at him amused. "Emmitt? Finn no we are not naming our baby after Emmitt Smith, Its not going to happen." Finn pouted. "Fine ill think of something else." Finn sat back as Miah walked up to them to take their drink order. She smiled noticing that it was Finn. "What can I get for you handsome?" Miah asked Finn He didn't even notice her. He sat there pouting thinking way to hard. You could just tell by his face. Rachel giggled. "He will take a beer and I would like a water please." Miah huffed walking away. Dinner went by quick afterwards Rachel and Finn went home.

_**Sorry its so short guys.**_

_**Having a little trouble I had it all planned out but I got carried away which changed the whole plot.**_

_**Well let me know what you think.**_

_**Have great day! (:**_


	9. Chapter 9

When Rachel woke up she turned to cuddle with Finn but he wasn't there. She looked around seeing it was still dark outside she saw it was 4:30 in the morning. She didn't know what the hell Finn would be up this early for. "FINNY!" Rachel yelled cause she couldn't get up. She laid there waiting but he never came into the room. She reached for her phone on the nightstand. She unlocked her Droid found his name then hit send. "Please enjoy the music while your party is reached" Faithfully started to play making Rachel smile. Finn had set it for when she calls she is the only one it plays for. Right before the voicemail picked up Finn answered out of breath. "Hudson?" Rachel pouted. "Is it really necessary to answer your phone like that Finn Hudson!" Finn realized it was Rachel. "Baby sorry I didn't look to see who was calling. Wait why are you up are you okay? Is the baby coming?" She giggled hearing Finn freak out every time she called him. "No he isn't coming. I woke up to find you are not here! Where are you?"

Finn got up grabbing his water bottle taking a sip. "Im sorry Rach. I went for a run. Im about to head home. I wasn't kinda hoping you would stay asleep till I got home. But I guess you would notice I was gone." Rachel tried to get up but couldn't. "Finn come home now please." Finn got into his car. "Im on my way baby."

Rachel laid there waiting on Finn. She didn't understand why he needed to go work out at 4 in the morning. That was insane! She tried to get up again but then she heard the front door shut so she laid back down. Finn walked into the bedroom smiling seeing his naked girlfriend laying there needing him. "Hey baby." He walked over leaning down to kiss her. Rachel kissed him back but then pulled away. "Finny I need to go to the bathroom help me up!" Finn did as he was told helping her up walking into the bathroom. Finn helped her into the bathroom to sit down. He stood there watching her pee so he could help her again. "Finny stop staring at me." Rachel pouted not liking how he always stared at her like he wanted to eat her or something. Well she knew he wanted to he eat her. He did every night because she wouldn't have sex with him till after the baby was born. It was so uncomfortable to do then when she was this far along.

Finn tried to look away but couldn't so he started to look at Rachel again. He loved that even though she was so big from being pregnant she was still the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. The way her hair fell around her face still messed up from sleep. The small smile that never left her face even when she tried her hardest Finn could always see it. "FINN HUDSON! GO AWAY!" Rachel yelled snapping Finn back to reality. "I have to help you up though babe." Finn said looking at her confused. "I don't need your help Finn just go away!" Finn slowly turned around walking out he shut the room behind him sitting on the bed. He started talking to himself. "I really need to learn to stop doing stuff I don't realize im doing." Rachel sat there knowing she couldn't get up. She knew she was fat to make it worse Finn wouldn't stop staring at her.

Rachel couldn't sit in here all night. She took a deep breath calling for Finn. "Baby?" Finn got up walking to the bedroom slowly opening the door. "yea babe?" Rachel looked at him upset. "I need help up…" Finn walked over to her helping her up. He took her hand walking back into the bedroom. He grabbed a pair of clean boxers walking over to Rachel bending down holding them open. "Step in baby." Rachel put her hands on Finns shoulders sticking on foot in a hole then the other. Finn pulled them up to where they go. Then kissed her belly whispering. "I love you Bentley." he kissed her stomach as tears gathered in Rachel's eyes. "Finny.." He looked up at her standing up he wrapped his arms around her. "Yea babe?" Rachel smiled. "I love it." She wrapped her arms around finns neck leaning up to kiss him. He smiled pulling away a few moments. "So our son will be Bentley." He smiled kissing her again.

Rachel sat on the vanity watching Finn get ready for work. She smiled know at this moment her life was perfect. Finn started to sing softly. "Having my baby what a lovely way to say how much you love me." Rachel giggled. "Finny your so cute." Finn looked over at her. "Babe cute? Really you cant call me baby!" Finn pouted. Rachel pulled him by his shirt toward her. When he settled in between her legs she leaned forward kissing him softly wrapping her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss licking his lower lip for him to open. When he did she slid her tongue into his mouth keeping control of the kiss. Finn tried to gain control she wasn't about to have it she slid her hand down his chest to little Finn. She grinned beginning to rub it through his jeans. Finn groaned against her mouth trying to get closer to her. Rachel unzipped his pants sliding her hand inside. She pulled him out rubbing her hand up and down his length.

Mailman mailman mailman mailman. Finn began to think knowing he was gonna lose it soon if she didn't stop. Finn's phone started to go off Rachel smirked pulling away he groaned. "Baby let it go to voicemail!" He started to kiss her neck as she answered his phone. "Hello?" Rachel smiled. "Hey Berry Where's dipshit?" Rachel giggled when Finn started rubbing her thighs lightly with his finger tips. "At the moment he is trying not to lose his load before work." Rachel giggled again Finn groaned. "Baby are you serious! Puck will never shut up about it now." Rachel smiled when puck laughed. "Well tell him to stick it in and cum cause I am on my way to pick him up for work." Rachel grinned. "Aww Noah you don't want poor finny to let go in your car?" She couldn't stop the moan escaping her lips when Finn slid a finger into her sucking on her neck. "Tell him to get done and then come out side he has 20 minutes." With that puck hung up.

Once Finn left for work Rachel was going crazy being in the house all the time since Finn would not let her leave she was stuck there. She plugged in Finn's ipod turning up the volume when young wild, and free came on she put on his jersey since she was 8 months pregnant it was almost too tight. She started dancing around the house cleaning. After she got done with the kitchen and living room. She cooked lunch then took a nap. She slept for a good 4 hours when she got up she went to get in the shower so she could start cleaning again.

Rachel was in their room putting clean sheets on the bed. She danced down the hall to the wash room to start the dirty sheets. While pouring the soap in Dance (Ass) came on as she danced on her way back into her room. While she was dusting the dresser top Booty work came on. Rachel giggled remembering Quinn and her dance they made up to it for Finn and Sam. They never got to show them but she still remembered it all.

Finn quietly walked into their room hearing his Ipod blaring through the system set up through out the whole house. As he walked in he saw his girl friend shaking her ass and dancing like he has only see once when she got drunk at a frat party he had in collage. Lets just say it involved a stripper pole. Finn never though he would see this dancing again. She swore up and down it never happened. But Finn never told her he had a DVD of it. He smirked watching her going. He knew better then to let her know he was there. The song came to an end Rachel started clapping giggling.

When Cyclone came on she started dancing again. Finn's pants started to get unreasonably tight he tried to move little Finn around but it wasn't helping so he unzipped his jeans rubbing his boxers. When Rachel leaned down shaking her ass in the air he came. He hurried down the hall back to the kitchen to clean up.

When he got it under control He walked to the front door opened it then slammed it shut so maybe she would hear him. He walked towards their room. "BABE! IM HOME." Rachel stopped the music when she heard Finn come in. She walked out of their room smiling. "Hi baby. I missed you!" He leaned down to kiss her. "I missed you too sweetie. What did you do today?" Rachel smiled kissing him again. "I cleaned the house I am almost done with our room. Then I have the two bathrooms left."

She kissed him again smiling she deepened it more this time she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her lips away a little. "How was your day baby?" Finn grinned. "It was amazing. Im glad to be home though I missed you." Finn pulled away. "Will you take a break? We can watch TV or something babe." Rachel nodded yes following him to the living room. Finn sat down on the couch pulling Rachel into his lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her chest. "Did you really miss me that much finny? You saw me this morning! If you missed me that much after just 9 hours im surprised you didn't die in collage!" She giggled when finn moved his hands a little tickling her by mistake. Finn smiled kissing her again. "I miss you every second im not touching you baby girl."

Rachel's face lit up like Christmas when he said that. "Awe finny! I miss you all the time too." She smiled kissing him slowly. She turned so she was facing him more. Finn moved one of his hands to her waist the other one to her thigh rubbing it. When Rachel moaned softly Finn slipped his tongue in moving it against hers Little Finn came to attention Rachel giggled against his lips moving her hand down it rub him. Her hand froze went she touched his pants. She pulled away. "Umm Finny please tell me you just came?" Finn frowned. "No but im close baby." Rachel pulled away from him more standing up trying not to cry. "So then who is she?" Finn looked at her confused he stood up. He went to wrap his arms around her. "Baby what are you talking about?" Rachel jerked away from him. "No Finn who is she? The girl you were just with! Who is she?" Finn was so confused. "Bab.." Rachel's tears were coming fast she still trying to hold them back. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Why is there cum soaked through your jeans Finn!" everything clicked in Finns head. "Rach no that was from you." Rachel shook her head. "You promised Finn you promised you'd never do this to me." Rachel ran to their room as fast as she could being pregnant and everything. She locked the door behind her laying on the bed she cried her whole body shaking. Finn followed her only to have their door slammed in his face and locked. He took a deep breath he left the house to go run.

When Rachel heard the front door slam shut she got her phone to call kurt. She waited for him to pick up when he finally did Rachel was crying even harder. "Hello?" when Rachel spoke Kurt couldn't understand her at all. "Barbra what's wrong?" Rachel tried to tell him but she couldn't breath still crying all Kurt heard was. "Finn…..Cheated…. Promised…..Heart…..Die" Kurt jumped up from his bed. "Babe im on my way." He hung up to call Finn. He waited and when it finally went to voicemail kurt was speeding across town pissed. "FINN HUDSON YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME AND LISTEN GOOD. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHAT YOU DID TO RACHEL. BUT YOU BETTER FUCKING FIX THIS. SHE MAY BE OVER EMOTIONAL. BUT SHE DOESN'T NEED THIS SHIT WHILE SHES PREGNANT. DON'T COME HOME TONIGHT I AM GOING TO BE THERE AND YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH. WHILE YOUR AT IT GO STAY AT HOME AND TELL MOM WANT YOU DID SO SHE CAN KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS SO I DON'T HAVE TO."

Kurt hung up pulling into Rachel and Finn's drive way his car was there. When he got out he ran to the door after going in he saw Finn's keys on the table he took off the house key and put the rest on the porch with his phone. He locked the front door walking to Rachel's room. When he walked in Rachel was laying on the bed trying to breath Kurt ran back over to her when he notice she was a little purple.

_**Let me know what you think!**_

_**Reviews(: **_

_**If you would like something to happen just let me know.**_

_**I can try to work it into the story.**_

_**Have a wonderful day! (:**_


	10. Chapter 10

Kurt finally got Rachel to calm down. "Barbra what happened?" Rachel told Kurt how she was cleaning when Finn came home then they started to mess around on the couch. She asked him if he had came yet but he said no he was almost there. And when she started to rub him his jeans were already wet." Rachel started crying again while Kurt just held her. "Rach I know Finn is my brother im not on his side but maybe there is a reason. Did you ask him?" Rachel just shook her head. "No I was just so mad and hurt. I started to cry I cant even look at him. It hurt. What if he did cheat on me Kurt. What about our baby? Why would he does this to me to us or to Bentley?" Kurt rubbed her back. "Rachel please calm down you don't need to put this much stress on the baby. Trust me Finn loves you I don't think he could cheat on you even if he wanted to." Rachel nodded sniffling. "Just give it some time and then yall can talk about this alright?" Kurt got up to put funny girl in the DVD player and went to lay with Rachel as it started.

Finn ran around the block a few time then returned home. When he walked onto the porch he saw his phone and keys. He picked them up walking to his car. When he got in the car he listened to his voicemail hoping it was Rachel. When Kurt started screaming in his ear about Rachel Finn Drove to his moms house. He sat in the car trying to control his emotions before going inside. He finally got out to walk inside. "MOM!" Finn stood there waiting on his mom. When he heard foot steps he looked over at the stairs to see his mom coming down. Carol smiled seeing her only son. "Finn I wasn't expecting you today. Is everything okay?" Finn shook his head no walking over to the couch he sat down as his mom followed him sitting next to him. "Finn what's wrong? Is Rachel okay?" Finn took a deep breath. "No she's not okay mom she kicked me out of my own house!" Carol looked at him confused. "Well its not like I was gonna make her leave but I left when she yelled at me saying I never wanna see you again!" Finn started to cry not being able to hold it back anymore. "Mama she thinks I cheated on her." Carol wrapped her arms around him as Finn cried into her chest. 'Finn its okay. Just give her time then you can talk to her about it. Did you cheat on her?" Finn pulled back looking at his mom like she had just slapped him. "MOM! How could you even ask that! I would never do that to Rach she my life, My heart, My everything! She just doesn't believe me when I tell her that." His tears had slowed down now. "Finn tell me what happened."

Finn nodded and started with this morning. He always told his mom everything. He smiled when he got to the part when he came home to Rachel dancing around the house. He told his mom how bad it turned him on and he lost it in his pants. Then he ran to front door and slammed it so she knew he was home. Then they started to mess around on the couch and Rachel started rubbing him with her hand. She asked if he came yet but he said no almost. Then all hell broke loose. "Mom the look on her face nearly killed me. She looked at me like I killed a puppy mom!" carol nodded. "Finn just give her time then you need to go tell her you are a creeper for watching her without her knowing!" Finn smiled a little. "Thanks mom." Carol smiled hugging her baby boy. "Oh Finn while you're here can you do all the outside chores since Burt is in Washington this week?" Finn agreed then went out side to start.

After a week Finn was getting worried. Rachel hadn't called or texted him. Kurt said she was fine but Finn wouldn't believe it. It was 3 in the morning when Finn got a call he answered it and groaned into the phone still asleep. "Finn..?" Rachel whispered. Finn's eyes shot open. "Baby? Are you okay?" Finn jumped up pulling on jeans and a shirt. "No finn im not okay I need you to come over so we can talk. Do not speed." Finn smiled. "Im on my way sweetie." Rachel hung up laying there Finn sped across town to his house running up to the door he opened it since it was unlocked. "Baby?" He headed to their room guessing that's where she would be. "In here Finn." He walked in smiling seeing her laying there He loved her at night time but this was different. She must have grown a new baby in there in the last week. She is so much better. "Hi." Finn walked over to his side he took off his shoes and sat next to her on the bed.

"Hello." Rachel said she took a deep breath. "Did you cheat on me?" Finn felt the tears coming but swallowed them back. "No baby. I would never cheat on you." Rachel nodded thinking about her next question. "Then why did you have cum on your jeans. You told me you hadn't cummed yet?" Finn started on how when he got home he saw Rachel dancing around but he didn't want to be caught so he ran to the front door and slammed it." As Finn went into detail so Rachel know he wasn't lying Rachel's facing was turning so red.

She held up her hand. "Finny stop please I get it just please stop." A small smile came to her lips. "I am so sorry for the way I acted. It was childish I should have stopped so we could have talked about it. I am also sorry im so emotional about everything. I know im crazy but the baby is making it worse. I just wish I could take but everything that's my fault. You don't deserve this Finn Your not ready for a baby we didn't plan this. You shouldn't be stuck with me and Bentley. Im going to move in to my dads house. Im not going to keep Bentley from you Finn he is your kid he will have your last name. But I don't want to hold you back anymore. I just cant do it. I love you never forget that okay?"

Finn looked at her like she was losing her mind. "Rach your not going anywhere I love you I always will your not holding me back. If anything your making my life perfect. I could never love anything or anybody more than I love you well until little man gets here. But I want to be with you till death do us part. Im not gonna give up on us just because we fight. We are Finchel we belong together. Im forever yours, Faithfully."

When Finn finished Rachel touched his face softly pulling him closer she whispered. "I love you Finn Hudson." she kissed him softly. Finn wrapped her up in his arms holding her tight. Rachel winced in pain pulling away. "Finn…" Finn frowned. "Rach what's wrong?" Rachel froze looking at the bed. "Baby did you just pee in our bed?" Rachel shook her head no. "My water just broke."

_**Review it so I know what yall think(:**_

_**Have a great day.**_

_**Another chapter up tonight or tomorrow.**_


	11. Reviews

If I get 40 Reviews ill post the next Chapter tonight and it will be long! (:


	12. Chapter 12

Finn stood there holding Rachel's hand the doctor told her to push again she squeezed my hand pushing again. It was really weird the whole time she's been doing this she hasn't screamed once. I know she has a set of lungs in her body. Everyone warned me about this part. But so far none of them have been right. Rachel was calm and quiet. The doctor told her one more push. Rachel pushed as hard as she could It was all to quick when Finn heard his son crying he looked down at Rachel smiling. "Would you like to cut the cord Mr. Hudson?" Finn nodded cutting it. He watched Rachel as they handed her their baby. She was crying but Finn didn't care because he was too. Their son was finally here. They cleaned off the baby and did whatever doctors do. Finn sat next to Rachel in the chair holding her hand. He could tell she was tired. "Sleep my love."

Finn laid his head down on the bed watching Rachel sleep. He lifted his head when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Rachel's dads walked into the room smiling. "How is she?" Finn smiled up at her dads. "She is really tired. She's been asleep since she fed him 3 hours ago. They are switching between bottles and her. Its really weird watching her fed him. I kinda of don't like it." Leroy laughed. "It will be okay son. We are going to head home. Call us if she wakes up please. Oh and Finn eat something please!" after that Rachel's dads left. Finn went to pick up him and Rachel food for when she wakes up.

Once he got back he walked into her room seeing Rachel holding Bentley. Finn stopped walking seeing the two of them his whole face lit up at the picture. Finn took out his phone getting a picture of this. He posted it to face book with the caption "My life could not get any better then this moment. I love my family." Finn walked over to Rachel he set the food down then gave her a kiss. "Finny do you wanna hold your son?" Finn started to tear up when he held Bentley. He softly kissed his forehead whispering. "I love you Bentley Hudson."

A couple days later Rachel was allowed to go home. When she carried Bentley inside she smiled. "Welcome home baby boy." Finn could see Bentley was fast asleep that was all he really did. 'Baby let me take him." Rachel handed him to Finn when Finn walked down the hall Rachel followed him. He came to the guest room walking inside. Rachel was confused until she noticed it had been turned into a nursery. Finn laid Bentley down in his crib smiling down at him. Rachel came to stand next to him he wrapped his arm around her. "He looks just like you baby." Rachel whispered smiling.

"Can we go cuddle baby?" Finn asked looking down at her. Rachel giggled walking out of the room pulling him with her. She led him to their room She went over to his closet grabbing his worn out football jersey. She went into the bathroom shutting the door she pulled off her shirt then her bra. She turned to look into the mirror frowning at her stomach it looked horrible. She was officially deciding that Finn was not having sex with her till she got back to her normal weight which has been the same since high school. She wasn't changing in front of him until these stretch marks were gone. She hated her body she felt so ugly and uncomfortable.

She left the bathroom in just his jersey. When she walked out Finn was laying in the middle of the bed in just his boxers. She smiled softly seeing he was asleep she crawled into bed cuddling up to him. She laid her head on his chest closing her eyes. Finn turned into toward her wrapping his arms around her.

Around 2 in the morning Bentley started crying waking Finn up he detangled himself from Rachel. He got up going to Bentley's room he walked over to Bentley picking him up. "Awe its okay little man daddy's here." Finn smelt something bad holding him out at arms length. He brought him over to the changing table laying him down. Finn began to change his dipper his face scrunching up from the awful smell. "Dude! You smell like shit!" Bentley smiled his toothless smile at his daddy. He was waving his arms and legs around Finn tried to keep him still so he didn't put it foot in it. Finally after world war 3 Finn got him changed. He picked up his son sitting in the rocking chair slowly rocking him. Finn started to hum falling asleep himself.

Rachel woke up at 9 the next morning. She knew something was off when she tried to move closer to Finn because it was cold but he wasn't there. She climbed out of bed checking the bath room then the living room finally she walked towards Bentley's room. When she walked in Bentley looked at her smiling. His little arm that wasn't wrapped in the blanket reached towards hers. She smiled walking over taking him out of his fathers arms. Rachel's smile grew seeing her son she was pretty sure he was the cutest boy she had every seen. She changed his dipper then took him into her room.

She sat on her bed making faces at her son making him grin. She giggled realizing he already had his daddy's smile. Rachel leaned over to kiss Bentley's forehead. After playing for a while she fed him. His eyes began to droop so she started to sing to him softly watching him fall asleep in her arms she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Once she knew he was for sure asleep she brought him back to his crib laying him down. She turned to Finn she walked over to him rubbing his dick knowing it would wake him up. When he started to move against her hand she smiled. "Wake up finny." she whispered to him. His eyes didn't open but he stood up. Rachel led him into their room pulling him onto the bed he fell on top of her. "Ophf…. Finny! Your squishing me." Finn rolled onto his side next to her. He wrapped his arms around her digging his face in her neck. "Mmmhhhaam." Rachel giggled. "Baby your not speaking English." Finn moaned rubbing his dick against her thigh.

Rachel smiled. "I guess you don't even need to talk do you?" Finn thrusted her thigh in response. "Wake up sleepyhead and you wouldn't have to try to make love to my leg." Finn moaned. "Baba m o ired." Rachel smirked. "Oh im sorry finny I don't understand sleep talk. Finn frowned still not opening his eyes. Rachel knew a way to get a response out of him.

Rachel slid her hand down her stomach spreading her legs apart. She began to rub her self trying to get worked up. A soft moan escaped her lips as she slide two fingers inside her self. She began rolling her hips into her hand moving her hand faster She let out a louder moan. Arching her back she almost screamed when she felt to other fingers slide into her. She smirked when her hand was pulled away from her self Finn pulled her hand to his mouth sucking on her fingers. Finn groaned tasting Rachel knowing he wanted more. He watched her for a little then moved between her legs. He pulled his fingers out Rachel pout at the lose of contact. Finn stroked his length a few times Lining up at her entrance he pushed into her. "My god!" Rachel moan as Finn pushed in and out of her.

'You like that baby?" Finn pulled out almost all the way before slamming back into her. He kept repeating it. "You like when I fuck you baby?" Finn leaned down kissing her moving to her neck. "FUCK finny!" Finn could not understand why but when a cuss word left Rachel's red swollen lips he got so hard it hurt. "Tell me what you want Rach!" Finn pulled out of her almost all the way barely inside of her anymore. "Fuck me finny hard please." Finn did as he was told as Rachel dug her nails into his back. "You like that when I fuck you like the slut you are. Huh?" Rachel moaned arching her back as Finn slammed into her faster and harder each time. "Baby im so close mmmm." Finn grinned at her words reaching in between them rubbing her bundle of nerves feeling her clench around him he was trying his hardest to make her lose it first. Feeling her clench tight around him he knew she was hitting her peck. Finn pulled almost all the way out giving one more hard thrust he felt Rachel tense as she hit her climax. Finn started cumin right after her. Falling on her trying to catch his breath.

When Finn could finally move he rolled off Rachel wrapping his arms around her pulling her closer. "Your amazing baby!" He smiled at her kissing her softly. "Sleep my love." Rachel snuggled into Finn smiling as she closed her eyes. She gave a big yawn shortly falling asleep in his arms. A little while later Finn fell asleep.

Waking up later that afternoon finn stretched out on his back. Yawning he looked over at Rachel seeing her still asleep he got up to take a shower. Once done he got dressed and dressing Bentley too he got ready to go to the store so he could cook for Rachel tonight. When he got to the store he got everything he needed also picked up some flowers for her too.

_**Thank you so much everybody for the reviews they really do help!**_

_**Ill update at 60 reviews.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Have a good night. (:**_


	13. Chapter 13

Finn was sitting at his desk waiting till 5 so he could go home to Bentley and Rachel. While finishing up his work about to leave His boss walked in. "Finn?" Finn looked up smiling. "Yes sir?" His boss took a deep breath knowing this wouldn't go over well. "I need you to go out of town for me this weekend. I know you have Rach and Bentley but I promise that you will get paid VERY will for this you'll leave tonight and return on Sunday night." Finn stared at his boss. "Yes sir. Ill meet you up here at 6 so I can go home and pack." He boss smiled. "Its what noon? You can go home now son. Ill see you at 6." Finn thanked him then hurried home.

When he got home he saw Bentley asleep in the play pin. He smiled walking towards their room he stopped in the door way hearing Rachel moaning. He lend up against the door frame watching her playing with her self. Finn smirked as she hit her climax He walked over to the bed. "I wanna play!" Rachel's eyes shot up as she let out a small scream. Finn started laughing at her Rachel pouted and pulled Finn onto the bed. Rachel climbed on top of him kissing his lips then his neck. She pulled off his shirt over his head kissing down his chest. She got to his jeans yanking them off pulling his boxers off. Little Finn was at full attention. Rachel smiled kissing his tip She slowly slid it all the way in till she reached his base. "Fuck Rach!" Finn moaned bucking his hips. Rachel started to hum Finn groaned. "Baby im gonna cum!" Rachel pulled him out of her mouth. She moved up on him keeping her shirt on. Rachel positioned him to her entrance sliding onto him. Taking him all in she began to rock her hips bouncing on him. Finn put his hands on her hips lifting her up a little he started pounding in her.

Bentley started crying as Finn was so close. Rachel jumped up running into the living room. "Rachel!" Finn was kinda pissed how she couldn't wait a minute. He finished off the job then cleaned up putting boxers on. He laid on the bed hoping to sleep some. Rachel walked back in with the baby she laid him on the bed next to Finn then laid on the other side. "Baby?" Rachel pouted looking at Finn. "What Rachel!" Finn growled Rachel touched his arm hoping he wouldn't pull away from her He didn't. "What did I do finny..?" Finn sighed. "I was so fucking close Rachel like 5 more seconds. But Bentley cried and Boom your gone. 5 seconds was all I needed. But its whatever I finished myself off." Finn looked at her seeing she was about to cry. Finn moved Bentley over laying on top of her He kissed her once whispered to her. "Don't cry Rachel im not mad! Well I was but please don't cry." Finn pouted Rachel blinked several times trying to get rid of the tears. Finn kissed them away then kissed her lips again. "I love you rach." A small smile appeared on her lips. "I love you more finny."

Finn remembered he needed to pack for his trip. He had completely forgotten to tell Rachel. He asked his mom to come check on her and take Bentley Saturday night so Rachel could have a break. Finn finished packing and placed his bags by the front door then went back to their room. Rachel walked into the kitchen to get Bentley's bottle for his nap. As she was walking back to Bentley's room she noticed Finn's bags at the door. She started crying thinking he was leaving her she walked in Bentley's room picking him up she gave him the bottle Rocking him in the chair. She stayed like that for 2 hours.

Finn started to wonder what Rachel was doing she told him she was coming back to get him off after Bentley was put down for his nap. After a while later Finn got up going to find her. He walked into Bentley's room seeing Rachel sitting there crying with his sleeping son in her arms. Finn walked over taking Bentley from her putting him in his crib.

He walked back over to her taking her hand he walked out closing Bentley's door When he got to the living room he stopped turning to her. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Finn wrapped his arms around her holding her close. Rachel Sniffled hold him a little too tight. "You promised you would never leave me!" Finn was sighed. "Rach I have to." Rachel cried hard Finn didn't understand at all. "what did I do to make you want to leave finny?" Finn was still confused. "you didn't do anything Rach. I have to do this." Rachel pulled away. "Who is she?" Finn's jaw dropped open not believing this was happening again. "RACHEL I FUCKING TOLD YOU I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!" the second he yelled he felt like shit he tried to hug her but she moved away from him. She whispered so quietly. "If your not leaving me for a girl then where are you going?" Finn looked at her sad. "I have to go out of town for work this weekend. Mom said she would watch Bentley Saturday and Sunday if you wanted to go do something. Ill be back Sunday night maybe we could leave Bentley at moms and spend time just us. I promise to text you the whole time baby and ill call when I can."

Rachel nodded not wanting him to leave. "Uh.. Have fun finny." he noticed she wouldn't look at him. "Baby come here." He opened his arms for her Rachel jumped into them hugging him tight. "Finny I hate when you leave. Its like collage all over again and I hate it!" Finn hugged her tight. "Baby girl ill miss you so much!" Rachel sobbed into his neck. "Just come home soon finny. Please!" Finn held her. "Of course I will baby my family is here Bentley and you are here. I have to be here with yall!"

Rachel stood on the front porch holding Bentley as finn pulled out of the drive way at 5:30. He waved bye as a tear rolled down her cheek. Once he turned the corner She walked back in side. "So Bentley what do you wanna do today? Daddy will be back Sunday!" Rachel walked into the kitchen as her phone went off. She walked over picking it up. "Hello?" Rachel bounced Bentley so he would stop whinning. "Hey berry. I heard daddy is out of town this weekend. Am I right?" Rachel shook her head. "Noah this isn't high school I cant throw a party just because finn isn't here. And another Thing I have a kid noah!" Puck laughed. "Come on Berry Carol or Leroy would so watch him. You don't have a choice. Ill be there in 5." With that puck hung up.

Rachel shook her head looking down she noticed all she had on was Finn's Football Jersey. She giggled to herself and went to pack Bentley a bag so he could go stay at His Grammies house. While she was packing her phone rang. "Hello?" Rachel was out of breath. Finn laughed. "Hey babe how is Little man?" Rachel smiled playing with Bentley. "He is great finny. He is going to moms tonight." There was a knock at the front door. "Hold on babe." she walked to the front door opening it she smiled at puck handing him Bentley walking to his room. "Hey im back finny. What are you doing?" Finn smiled hearing her voice.

"I just driving babe. Who was at the door?"

"Oh its just Noah he is taking Bentley to your moms."

"Umm why is puck there and Why is Bentley going tonight? He isn't suppose to go till tomorrow."

"I know but puck called and told me he was Bringing Bentley over there."

"Well okay baby I love you and ill call you when we get there."

"I love you more finny."

Rachel hung up turning to puck. "So what now?" puck grinned. "Go get sexy ill be back at 8." with that puck left with Bentley Rachel stood up walking up stairs going to get a shower and get dressed. By the time she got done it was 7:50 she went back to the living room seeing puck in the kitchen. "Better?" puck turned around and grinned. "Much now hold right there." Puck pulled out his phone taking a picture of her. He sent it to finn with the caption. "Get off to this finny boy!" Puck put his phone back in his pocket. Turning back to the drinks she was putting in the fridge.

When puck got done their was a knock on the door puck went and let all the glee kids in also a few extra like Jesse st. James, April Rhodes, And Mr. Shue. They all came in saying hi as puck turned on the music. "Two rules tonight get shit faced and don't sleep with Rachel!" Puck grinned. "Lets get this shit started."

_**Ill update every 10 Reviews.**_

_**So lets get it up to 60(: **_

_**Already have started the next chapter.**_

_**I think yall are gonna love it!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Rachel was pretty sure Finn was already asleep because he had stopped texting her. Well she thinks he did she lost her phone 3 hours ago. I was close to being 4 and the party was still in full swing. Booty work came on Rachel pulled Quinn onto the coffee table as they did the dance they made to it. Little did they know Sam was recording this. After the song ended another one started Quinn and Rachel started grinding on each other. This time puck got it on his phone nearly dropping his phone when they started making out feeling each other up. Puck had to fix his jeans. Sam grinned remembering all the times they would do stuff like that in front of him and Finn when the girls were mad at them. After that it turned onto a make out and sex party. Around 8 the next morning the party started to end.

"Yall can stay here till sober!" Rachel yelled pulling Quinn with her She walked up to Sam. "Sammie you can sleep in my room with us just give us a half hour!" she winked at him pulling Quinn with her. Once in her room Rachel locked the door. Quinn pulled off rach's dress moving closer to the bed Rach climbed on the bed smirking looking up at Quinn. "Clothes off now Q!" Quinn did as she was told then climbed onto Rachel kissing her softly. Quinn moaned against her lips moving her mouth down to Rachel's neck sucking on it. Quinn moved her hand Her chest She started to rub Rachel's thigh. After teasing her for a little bit Quinn slid two fingers into Rachel making her moan. "Fuck Quinn!" Quinn giggled forgetting Rachel was a screamer. She sucked on her neck leaving a huge hickey Quinn felt Rachel clinch around for fingers. So Quinn went down on her licking up everything Rachel let out.

After Rachel came down from her high Rachel and Quinn wrapped their arms around each other falling asleep. A little while later Sam came in to the room to go to sleep making sure all their friends had fallin asleep or weren't going to leave. He walked in smiling seeing the girls he climbed in next to Quinn He kissed her temple. "Goodnight baby." He turned away from them and sent the video to finn with a text that said. "Bro pretty sure you should never go one these trips Rachel tonight was wow! She got dirty. She's asleep now with Quinn like old times. Just weird that your not with us on the other side of Rach. Well hope your trips okay. Puck has several video's FYI." Sam closed his eyes going to sleep.

Around 5 the next after noon everyone was still out cold. When Finn pulled up at home he couldn't even get in his drive way from there being so many cars. He was pretty sure whatever happened with the party everyone would be gone by now. He wished he could have called Rach this morning but his phone died last night and he did have a charger. So she had no idea that he was coming home.

When he walked in there were sleeping people everywhere. He walked to his room opening the door to see Rachel and Quinn laying there making out while Sam slept. "Really baby im gone a day and your already back to this?" Rachel pulled away looking at Finn smiling. She jumped up running over to him hugging him tight. "BABY YOUR HOME!" Finn laughed giving her a kiss. Rachel pulled him to the bed. "Get in with us baby!" Rachel smirked climbing back in starting to kiss Quinn again. Finn laughed at them stripping down to his boxers he wrapped his arms around Rachel from behind laying his head on her back he went to sleep while Rachel and Quinn kept fooling around.

_**I had to post it.**_

_**But just means I need at least 65 reviews before I post the next chapter.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**You want something to happen just let me know and I can figure something out.**_

_**Have a good Sunday(:**_


	15. Chapter 15

Bentley was six months today. Rachel couldn't believe how much time had gone by. She laid in bed with Finn's arms wrapped around her thinking till she heard Bentley start crying. She carefully got out of bed not to wake Finn up And went to get Bentley. She walked into his room seeing him looking at her tears on his cheeks. "Hey baby boy." She went to pick him up kissing his head as he snuggled into her chest. She changed him then went back to bed bring him with her so she could feed him. She sat in bed covering up lifting her shirt up moving him so he could reach her. Finn wrapped his arms around her waist moving closer to her in his sleep. Rachel giggled watching him then turned her attention back to her baby. "Daddy is so cute isn't he baby?" Bentley just watch her while eating.

Rachel felt Finn's breathing change knowing he was waking up. He groaned tightening his grip on her. Rachel smiled switching breast as Ben continued to eat. She ran her hand through Finn's hair. "Baby im not going anywhere." He looked up at her tired smirking seeing she was feeding Ben. "Mmmm boobs in the morning." He smirked when Rachel hit him playfully. "Finny hush!" Finn leaned over to kiss Ben. "Morning little man. Your so lucky mama is letting you play with her boobs this early! She never lets me!" Rachel hit Finn again. "Stop telling him stuff like that baby he is can hear you!" Finn smiled sitting up to kiss Rachel.

Once Ben finished eating he had fallen asleep again. Finn took him taking him back to his crib. He laid him down then kissed his forehead. He knew Rachel could hear him because of the baby monitor. "I love you munchkin. You know that right?" Finn smiled down at him. "Mommy loves you too. I think she loves you more than me sometimes. I mean come on she takes baths with you NAKED baths with you! You even get to play with her boobs Every morning and at night. Mama wont let me play with her like I use to. Last time we played with each other she got mad at me because I wanted to go for round 5. I mean come on if little Finn still wants to play that long why stop?" Finn shook his head. "I like playing with mama she makes the cutest sounds When she gets close to falling over the edge. You'll understand one day and when you do you need to know you can always talk to me about it." Finn kissed his forehead then walked back to his room.

When he walked in Rachel was looking at him like he lost his mind. "Baby please tell me I just dreamed that!" Finn shook his head no laying back down next to her. "I want cuddle time Rach." He pouted know she wouldn't say no to him. And she didn't she laid down in his arms putting her hand on her chest. "Finny what you said is embarrassing…" Finn rubbed her back holding her close. "Baby it was true.. Just don't worry about it okay. I love you that's all that matters." Rachel rolled her eyes then closed him rubbing his bare chest on auto pilot. "Sweetie…?" Rachel moved her hand to look up at him. His face was serious. "Can I have a kiss..?" Rachel moved up pressing her lips to his softly. Finn kissed her back holding her close. Rachel turned so she was laying half way on him moving her hand up to run her fingers through his hair. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip asking for entrance she let him in. Rachel couldn't help it when she started fighting for control. Finn smirked knowing she wasn't getting it. He flipped them over so he was hovering over her. He pulled off her shirt smiling that that was all she had on.

He kissed her again but started placing kisses all over her face making her giggle. He kissed down her neck starting to suck on it to bring back the hickey that was starting to fade. Rachel let out a soft moan. Finn ran his hand down her neck to her chest playing with her boobs he kissed down her neck to her chest. Letting his hand play with one boob His mouth took over other one. He licked her nipple slowly making Rach arch her back he smirked kissing it starting to suck on it. He slid his other hand down sliding two fingers in her. "Fuck." Rachel moaned Finn playfully bit her nipple pulling it a little. He slid in another finger Knowing she was close he felt her body shudder as he moved his mouth over to her other breast. "Cum for me baby." Finn smirked looking at her before getting back to her chest.

Bentley's screaming filled their bed room. Finn pulled away licking his fingers as he got off the bed walking out to go get Bentley. He walked into Bentley's room. "Hey little man." Finn picked him up. "Are you ready to go see mama? She's gonna yell at me but your so darn cute she cant hit me when I have you. So for the next week im never putting you down!" Bentley giggled at his daddy not understanding him but hearing him say mommy.

Rachel laid in bed wanting to scream She pulled on Finn's shirt then pulled the covers over herself. She laid there listening to her two men talk in the monitor. After 5 minutes finn walked back in. "Tell her Bentley say mama get up!" Bentley squealed seeing his mommy he reached his arms out for her but she was under the covers. When Rachel didn't take him Ben started to cry and scream wanting his mommy. Finn walked over putting Bentley right in Rachel's face. He stopped crying pushing on the blanket that covered Rachel's head. "Bentley please stop." Rachel said pulling the covers off her head. When Bentley Saw his mommy he giggled hitting his head on her nose not trying to hurt her just excited. "OW FUCK!" Rachel screamed grabbing her nose. Bentley pulled away tears gathering in his eyes. Rachel noticed this pulling him to her. "Awe Bent mommy didn't mean to scream. Im sorry its okay don't cry." Rachel rubbed his back trying to get him not to start screaming. Finn sat on the bed next to her. "Little man mommy didn't mean to yell. Its okay." Finn kissed the back of his head Ben looked up at his daddy reaching his arms out to Finn. So Finn took him from Rachel rocking him a little sitting there. "Its okay baby." Rachel watched him trying not to cry. She hated herself for yelling at him but now he was scared of her. Before she could stop the tears she just turned over facing the wall Letting them flow from her eyes.

_**I know some of yall did not like the Faberry stuff that happened.**_

_**I remember that next time. **_

_**So I wrote this chapter hoping to make up for it.**_

_**Another thing This story kinda jumps time a lot Sorry about it its not how I wrote it at first but it just kinda happened like this.**_

_**So Review and let me know what you think.**_

_**I am going to start posting chapter when I get 10 Reviews each chapter I post.**_

_**Let me know if you want something to happen.**_

_**Have a good day(:**_


	16. Chapter 16

The next night Rachel was laying in bed watching Finn sleep. Bentley started crying so Rachel got out of bed to go get him. When she picked him up he started to cry harder Rachel sighed walking back to her room. "Finn wake up." She climbed in bed shaking Finn to wake him up. "You like it hard don't you baby?" Rachel rolled her eyes and hit him. "FINN UP NOW!" Finn groaned rolling over. "Baby its 2 in the morn-" Finn flipped over when he realized Bentley was screaming. "What did you do to him!" Bentley reached for his daddy once Finn had him. Bentley snuggled into his chest his tears stopping immediately once he knew his daddy had him.

Rachel laid down pulling the covers up turning away from them trying not to cry. "Rach what happened?" She took a deep breath when she felt Finn's hand on her. "I picked him up that's what happened. I know I yelled at him but he is my son and he is FUCKING SCARED OF ME!" She lost her battle with her tears. She pulled the covers tighter around her. "Sweetie I don't think he is scared of you. Im sure he isn't that's silly." Finn rocked Bentley seeing that he is almost asleep again. Rachel sniffled trying to calm the tears. "Rach hold him for me please…" She slowly rolled over taking her baby boy from him. Rocking him slowly she kissed his forehead a tear sliding down her cheek landing on Ben's face Finn whipped it away. He got up to go to the bathroom. Rachel laid down on her side holding Bentley to her chest. When Finn walked out he noticed both of them were asleep.

He got into bed kissing bens head then Rachel's forehead. He laid down wrapping his arms around her Falling back asleep. He hummed to her quietly. _There is no way in hell Ben is scared of Rachel. I mean come on that's his mother. I mean yea she shouldn't have yelled but shit I would have. Im pretty sure it is hurting her a lot more than she is letting on._

Rachel moved over closer to Finn when she felt a little hand on her chest. She opened her eyes yawning She saw Ben looking up at her. "Are you hungry baby boy?" Ben grabbed on to her tank top trying to pull himself up but it didn't work. She giggled kissing his forehead hoping he wouldn't cry She picked him up. She brought him down stairs setting him his highchair she went to get his baby food out just as he started to cry. "Hey baby mamas coming with your food. Don't cry sweetie." Rachel pulled up a chair sitting in front of him she dipped the spoon in the mashed carrots. When she made sure it wasn't to much she held it up to his mouth he opened up his mouth moving closer to it. Rachel smiled putting it on his lip he closed his mouth around it then pulled back it getting on his chin. She giggled making him smile clapping his hands moving forward for more.

Finn rolled over wondering why he was cold. He opened his eyes. "Baby com-" He stopped seeing he was alone pouting to himself he got out and went to pee. Afterwards he headed down stairs to the kitchen hearing Bentley laughing he leaned against the door frame watching them. He couldn't get the smile off his face. Bentley noticed his daddy standing there he tried to reach for him but when he realized he couldn't he started screaming. Rachel huffed. "Finn are you really just gonna stand there when you know he wants you!" Finn did a double take not knowing what climbed up her ass. He got a wet whip to clean Bentley's face Once he was cleaned up Finn picked him up out of his chair. "Hey little man how was breakfast?" Finn kissed his forehead Going to clean up the mess so Rachel didn't have to. When he turned back around she was gone he looked at Ben. "Where is mama?" Ben looked at him clapping. "Thanks buddy that helps." Finn walked down the hall towards the stairs he stopped when he heard Rachel crying he slowly pushed open the door just in time to see Rachel throw up. "Bab-" "GET OUT NOW!" Finn went to put Bentley down when he came back he sat down behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. "Sweetheart are you alright? What's wrong?" Finn held her as she cried finally she turned around to look at him. "Im fine finny I just don't feel good. I think I am going to go get some meds alright? Ill be back do you need anything?" Finn shook his head no.

Rachel got up going up stairs to shower and get ready. Once done she went down stairs. "Hey baby im leaving do you need anything?" She looked into the living room at him. "No sweetie.. Wait maybe something to eat. I have money by the door use it." Rachel smiled walking over kissing the top of his head. "I have money finny but thank you. I love you." Rachel left getting in her car she started it but just sat there thinking. The song changed being much louder than the last one it brought her out of her haze. She pulled out of the drive way driving towards the Store when she walked in she went over to the pregnancy test. She picked out the best one then went to check out. After she left the store she went through to get Finn something to eat then headed home.

She walked through the door going into the guest bedroom she stuck the bag under the cabinet when went to find Finn with his food. "Hey baby im home where are you?" He walked out of the living room smiling. "Hey babe." He leaned down kissing her wrapping his arms around her. She smiled kissing him back for a minute then pulls away. "Hey baby where is Bent?" She smiled giving him another kiss. "Oh he is playing in the living room we were watching porn together." Finn smirked pulling her closer. "But if you want sweetheart we could do a live show." Rachel hit his chest playfully. "Finny go back to your son ill be in there in a second I need to change. Finn smiled kissing her one more time then pulls away going back to the living room.

Rachel headed to the guest bathroom to grab the bag then upstairs to her bathroom locking the door behind her. She sat on the side of the bathtub looking at the box. She turned it over to read how to use it. She took it out sitting on the toilet once done she set it on the vanity like it said to. After 10 minutes She walked over to pick it up she took a deep breath then looked down at it.


	17. Stuck

_**I do not know if I am finishing this story im having trouble with it.**_

_**Umm if you have any ideas it might help me. **_

_**Sorry guys.**_


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry guys but im stuck with this story. But here is an epilogue.

Today was the day Rachel could not prepare herself for her oldest child was graduating from high school and her 17th wedding anniversary. Being pregnant with number ten and eleven on the way. She could not believe how far her life had come. Finn still being the horny teenager he was 20 years ago was not helping either. After Rachel found out she was pregnant for the 8th time lets just say Finn jr will be very lonely for a while. Three sets of twins and five single births is a lot to handle but Finn still wants 9 more. So not happening Rachel couldn't handle that many more. But as she can say she loves her family and wouldn't trade them for the world.

I know it sucks and I am so sorry for it.

Review.


End file.
